


kisses

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Hint of depression, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Shikamaru made his way towards the couch. His heart clenched at the sound of small sniffles coming from his girlfriend. Standing directly behind the armrest, he crouched down and looked at her upside down. Smiling softly, he leaned closer and closer until he was just a few inches above her face.





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh im back at it again with these two!
> 
> this was inspired by me listening to my emo music while being depressed and picturing how my non existent boyfriend would kiss me lmao

“I’m home!” Shikamaru announced after returning home one evening and locking the front door then proceeded to remove his sandals. Unsurprised by the lack of response, the shadow user made his way to the living. Shikamaru had been living with his girlfriend, Naruko, for three years now. The reason the lack of response didn’t surprise him because it was normal that one of them wasn’t home while the other was. Being a Shinboi meant that you were constantly traveling between towns and villages on various missions. It was rare for them to be at the apartment at the same time, but, when they were, they made sure to spend every second with one another.

“Babe, didn’t you hear me?” The brunette asked once he spotted the blonde’s head resting against the arm rest of the couch, silky hair let loose from its usual pig tails.

“Babe?” Walking closer, Shikamaru could faintly hear the sound of music blasting through Naruko’s headphones. Her body was stretched along the couch with her eyes closed and one leg crossed over the other, foot tapping along the beat. Not wanting to disturb her, Shikamaru made his way to the kitchen.

Taking out a bottle of cold water from the fridge, Shikamaru never left his eyes from the blonde as he watched her in silence. The latter still unaware of his presence. The brunette sighed loudly after taking large gulps of water to quench his threat. He knew that whenever Naruko blasted her music, it meant she was depressed. Whenever the blonde remembered the people they both lost throughout the years while growing up, Naruko would go into this state of numbness where she wasn’t in the mood to do anything at all. She wouldn’t eat. She wouldn’t drink. And she wouldn’t talk. All that she would do is lay down while listening to her music, trapped in her own little world. Shikamaru frowned.

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand why Naruko became that way, he lost people dear to him as well. But seeing her like that pained him. An energetic and happy-go-lucky person becoming sluggish and pessimistic shattered his heart. Every time she was like that, he prayed that she would find peace and forgiveness within herself and have the ability to move on. She deserved as much.

Turning the cap and closing the bottle of water, Shikamaru made his way towards the couch. His heart clenched at the sound of small sniffles coming from his girlfriend. Standing directly behind the armrest, he crouched down and looked at her upside down. Smiling softly, he leaned closer and closer until he was just a few inches above her face.

Eyes sliding shut, Shikamaru captured those luscious pink lips with his own plump lips. The position they both were in made the kissing a bit awkward but neither of them made a move to readjust and find a good angle. Naruko reached her right hand up and interlocked it with Shikamaru’s right hand as her left hand wrapped around his left biceps. Her lips moved against Shikamaru’s slowly in an open mouth kissed. Her neck strained as she lifted her head higher to deepen the kiss, but she didn’t mind. Licking her bottom lip, Shikamaru slid his tongue into Naruko’s mouth and began playing with her pink tongue, smirking as best as he can at the sound of her moans. They remained kissing like that for five more minutes before Naruko finally broke their kiss with a wet smooch. The two stared at each with lustful gazes. Naruko’s face was a lovely red color, matching the color of Shikamaru’s ears.

Silently, and without breaking their eye contact, the two made their way to their bedroom and showed how much they loved each other until the late hours of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> also, why are all of my one shots of them are in the 600 mark?


End file.
